Thunderstruck
by Highvalour
Summary: "What if an Old God had seen the birth of a different team? What if it was not the Avengers, but the Justice League that Thor helped form?" Thor ends up landing in the Justice League cartoon after being banished by Odin. Watch as he deals with a world where mortals can match gods.
1. A God Falls!

_**This story's Thor is a bit of a mix of Movieverse!Thor [Looks and basic history] but with some of 616 and the myth thrown in [powers and a few others I'll mention at a later date], just putting that out now because Movieverse!Thor seems to be far weaker than Comic!Thor and so I felt the need to boost him to let him fight on par with the League's two biggest hitters, Superman and Wonder Woman.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Moon XX

On a barren mass of rock stood a figure. Garbed in robes of white and blue, he stood and observed the nearby planet. Long thought insignificant by the rest of the cosmos, this tiny world was slowly growing in importance as events that most be seen to believe unfold.. It was because of this the figure stood, alone, in silent observation.

"Greeting, humans of Earth. I am Uatu, the Watcher." The figure announced. "I observe the events that transpire on your planet. Below us is a world you know... This world lacks a true name, it is but a splinter of the world known as Earth-Prime. This world is slowly moving away from the old, the normal and the mundane as heroes and villains arise. Lead, unknowingly, by the Last Son of Krypton and the Dark Knight Detective the heroes here strive to be more than mere men or women... They aspire to be symbols of truth, of justice and of courage. They try and hold all sacred, refusing to kill whenever possible. This belief, this one rule is a great source of comfort and power for when one truly believes there is little they cannot achieve... But it is not shared by all!"

As the Watcher goes quiet, he turns his gaze to the world before him. He sees a group of children saved from a burning building by a man in red and blue. The flames have no effect on him as he descends with the children secure in his arms. In another city he sees the police discover a group of thugs. They are beaten and bound, evidence of their crimes scattered around them and watching from the shadows, unseen by the police, is their true capture. But the heroes are not all that draws his attention, a pale skinned woman freezes all unfortunate enough to come into view as she makes off with what she has stolen while on the far side of a country a deranged clown inflicts are slow and horrific death upon those he has stumbled across.

"We turn now to a world next door and see that it is different, so different that one could hardly call them linked at all." The Watcher spoke. "This is the world my people have designated Earth-199999. In this world, the heroes see that death is sometimes needed to ensure the safety of others. It's heroes are still discovering themselves, often the result of their own mistakes and seeking redemption or release."

Uatu gazes into this other world and sees an armoured warrior, encased in gold and red, battles along side a brother, not of blood but of bond, against the creations of a bitter counterpart. Their weapons shred their foes and their armour protects from all the machines can throw. As Uatu turns his gaze a fraction, he watches as two hulking abominations clash. One is primal, fuelled by rage and hate , while the other is calculating, driven by a lust for battle. As the brute proves himself the strongest there is, he spares the twisted soldier and shows that even as a beast he retains his humanity. With a challenging roar to the heavens, the victor flees those who would seek to control him.

"In this world, science triumphs over sorcery as machines and genetic engineering fuels it's potential heroes... All save one!" The Watcher comments before letting his gaze shift to a realm out of sync with the rest, a realm where the gods of old reside. He watches as a reckless son and his father argue. "And it is he that we shall watch, for this lifetime shall be different to all others!"

XX Asgard XX

"You are a vain, cruel, greedy boy!" Odin Borson, Allfather and leader of Asgard, roared.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Yelled back Thor, son of Odin and heir to Asgard's throne.

"Yes, I was a fool... To think you where ready." Odin agreed, saddened that things had come to this.

"Father..." Began Loki, second son of Odin, in defence of his brother only to be silenced as Odin snapped at him.

"Thor Odinson... You have betrayed the express command of your king." Odin began, his voice wavering. "Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war!"

Odin activated the Bifrost and moved to Thor, stripping him of his armour as he continued to speak, anger filling his voice as he did so.

" You are unworthy of this Realm...unworthy of your title... .unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers!" Odin snapped as Mjolnir shot into his hand. Odin used the power of Mjolnir to destroy Thor's armour and strip him of his own powers. "In the name of my father and of his father before I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

With that Thor was blasted back into the Bifrost. As Thor disappeared from Asgard Odin applied as rune to Mjolnir, so that no one save those worthy could wield the hammer or the vast power sealed within. With the rune in place, Odin cast the hammer through the Bifrost as well.

XX The Moon XX

"And so we see how Earth-199999 gained another protector but we wonder, could things have turned out differently?" The Watcher mused. "What if Thor Odinson was not the Norse God of Earth-199999, but of this splinter from Earth-Prime? What if an Old God has seen the birth of a different team? What if it was not the Avengers, but the Justice League that Thor helped form?"

XX Earth XX

The Bifrost spat out Thor who fell to the ground with a thud. Less than an hour ago such an impact would of harmed the very earth itself more than Thor, now as he lay there in pain Thor realised that Odin truly had taken his power.

"Damn." Thor groaned as he rose to his feet, the pain slowly fading. Throwing his head up to the stars, Thor searched for constellations he recognised in an effort to learn which Realm he was on.

"Father! Heimdall! I know you can hear me!" Thor shouts angrily at the sky. "Open the bridge!"

Then nothing happened Thor shouted again and again. Finally the Bifrost formed in the sky, but rather than return him home the bridge opened in the sky and released something that burned across the sky like a meteor.

"Mjolnir?" Thor gasped before setting off after it through the fields of stalks.

XX Road Near Smallville XX

"Did Clark call today?" Jonathan Kent asked his wife.

"He called this morning when you where out fixing the fences." Martha told him. "And keep your eyes on the road, it's gotten very dark!"

"Haha, it's fine Martha. There's no one out this way." Jonathan told her just before he was forced to swerve to avoid someone who ran out in front of their truck.

"Oh god Jonathan you hit him!" Martha gasped as the truck skidded to a halt.

"He... He came out of nowhere." Jonathan muttered in shock before undoing his seatbelt and getting out of the truck. "I-I check to see if he's okay."

"Oh my... He's almost as big as Clark." Martha noted when she caught up with Jonathan and got a look at the man they'd struck. "Is he... Is he okay?"

"Father... Hammer... Powers..." Thor murmured before passing out.

"I-I think so. Just dazed." Jonathan said before looking around "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know Jonathan but we can't leave him here." Martha said. "Lets take him home and we'll call the doctor in the morning."

"Good idea." Jonathan said as he tried to lift Thor to their truck. "I think he might be a bit bigger than Clark."

XX Kent Farm XX

Thor groaned as we awoke. He was lying on some kind of small and uncomfortable couch and was covered by a crude blanket. When he tried to sit up Thor's side ignited in pain and he collapsed back onto his back.

"Steady on there son, that was a bit of a blow you took last night." A voice said off to the side. It spoke in Midgardian, although the style was different to how Thor remembered it being the last time he had visited.

"What?" Thor responded in Midgardian, his mind still clouded by pain and sleep.

"When you ran out in front of our truck." Came the voice again as the speaker moved into Thor's field of vision. The speaker was an old man in strange garb. By his language Thor was able to work out that he was on Midgard. "We called the doctor, he should be here within the hour... Say, what's your name?"

"Thor... Thor Odinson." Thor answered before trying to sit up again.

"Thor? Strange name. I'm Jonathan, Jonathan Kent." Jonathan said as he moved to help Thor sit up. "How did you end up so far from town last night?"

"Bifrost." Thor answered. "Banished... Father took... Mjolnir."

"I see." Jonathan said, wondering what on earth a 'Bifrost' or a 'Mjolnir' were. "Where are you from?"

"I am... I am Thor, Prince of Asgard." Thor told him, his mind starting to clear. "Where am I?"

"This is my farm just outside of Smallville." Jonathan told him. "I don't know where Asgard is from here though... Can you tell me where it is?"

"Away, far from here." Thor told him as he moved to get to his feet. "I need to find Mjolnir, it landed somewhere near the field I landed in."

"Landed in?" Jonathan repeated before coming to the conclusion that the main before him was some kind of alien that had arrived in that blast of light they'd seen earlier in the evening.

"Yes, the Bifrost left me in one of the fields nearby." Thor said as he finally managed to get to his feet. Checking himself for injuries, Thor found large bruises forming all along the left side of his body. "Where are my clothes?"

"Oh eh, they where covered in mud and bits of maize so Martha said she'd clean them." Jonathan said before moving towards the stairs. "Just wait right there and I'll go see if any of Clark's old clothing will fit you."

"Thank you." Thor told Jonathan.

"For what?" Jonathan asked.

"For your hospitality." Thor replied.

After dressing himself in some of the clothes Jonathan's son had left. Thor accepted the food they provided. While he consumed more food in one sitting than most humans consume in a day, Jonathan promised to help Thor find Mjolnir once some work on the farm was finished. Wishing to repay their kindness, and speed things up so he could find Mjolnir, Thor offered to help. He soon found that Humanity had some very strange equipment to aid in farming, which he had no idea how to operate, and so could only assist by mending some fences.

"Hey Pa!" Someone called out after a while. Turning Thor saw a man of impressive build, although the way he dressed and carried himself seemed meant to hide the fact, approach from the house. "Ma said you really killed a man last night."

"I did not nearly kill a man, he's here beside me isn't he?" Jonathan countered, a small smile on his face. "Clark, this is Thor. Thor this is my son Clark."

"Nice to meet you." Clark said as he extended a hand.

"And you." Thor replied, grasping the outstretched hand at the wrist. "Your father was kind enough to lend my clothing that once belonged to you, I hope you have no objections."

"No, it's fine." Clark said before turning to Jonathan. "What happened to Miller's Field? When I was on my way over it was all torn up and people where trying to move something out in the middle of it."

"I don't know son... While your here would you help me with the tractor?" Jonathan said, throwing a quick glance at Thor, who was staring off.

"Which way is this field?" Thor asked, trying to work out which direction it had been that Mjolnir had shot off in.

"Sure Pa." Clark said before turning and pointing off into the distance. "Miller's Field is a few miles that way."

"I see... Thank you." Thor said as the father and son moved off to the side. Thor set about storing the tools he'd been using away.

"Say Thor, I think we'll done enough for now. Lets go see it this thing is what you're looking for."Jonathan said once he and Clark finished over by the tractor.

XX Miller's Field XX

When Thor and the Kents arrived they found over a dozen locals trying to move Mjolnir, which was embedded in the earth at the end of a long trench it had carved into the ground when it landed. Not even waiting for Jonathan to stop the truck Thor was out and pushing his way through the small crowd to reclaim his hammer. Most complaints about pushing died when the locals saw just how big Thor was.

"Mjolnir." Thor mutters, a smile on his face as he grabs the handle and pulls. The hammer does not move. Thor pulls again, harder this time. He pulls with all his might but the hammer does not move an inch. Using both hands, Thor threatens to tear the muscles in his arms with strain as he tries to lift the hammer. When it still fails to move Thor lets go, he walks off to the side and just slumps down to the ground. Thor watches, dejected, as others try and lift the hammer. As Clark, egged on the the others, tries to lift it Thor sees a set of runes appear. Reading them Thor sees why he could not lift the hammer, and feels even worse.

XX Kent Farm XX

With no other place to go, Thor had returned to the Kent farm. Loki's visit later that evening only served to drive Thor further into despair.

"B-But why do you worry? The Odin Sleep lasts only a few short days."Thor said once Loki finished explaining what had occurred on Asgard his his banishment.

"True, but the Allfather had been delaying the Odin Sleep for some time it seems... The healers do not know how long it shall last." Loki told him. "I think your coronation was brought forward so that the Allfather could relieve himself of the burden of leadership, even if you where not ready."

"What do you mean 'not ready'?" Thor snapped as he jumped to his feet. "Do you not think me fit to rule?"

"In wartime you would be the greatest leader, a general who enters the battlefield with the first charge and carries the last of the wounded off... But we are not at war!" Loki pointed out. "Your ways will only bring suffering to Asgard as it is, take this time to grow. Try and learn whatever lesson you where sent to learn."

"I-I can't come home with you?" Thor asked, pleaded really.

"I cannot act against the orders of Asgard's previous king, not so soon." Loki explained, moving to stand next to Thor who's slumped back to the ground. "And we cannot leave Mjolnir here, reclaim it Thor and then I can see about taking you back."

"I-I see... Thank you brother." Thor sobbed before shaking himself. "So tell me, what bothers you so?"

"What?" Loki asked, confusion on his face.

"you are my little brother, I like to think I can tell when something bothers you." Thor said.

"Empathy is not a power you possess Thor, but this time you are right..." Loki admitted. "I... I learned some news that distresses me, but it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. When you can return we shall deal with it."

"Very well, goodbye brother... Tell mother I'm sorry, will you?" Thor said as Loki prepared to return to Asgard.

"We shall speak soon Thor." Loki said ad Thor pulled him in close and hugged him. "And what am I apologising to mother for?"

"Because I've brought shame on her and our family." Thor said as they pulled apart.

"Mother will never be ashamed of either of us brother, she told me so not long before I came to see you." Loki said before fading away.

Thor stared at the spot Loki occupied for a moment before getting back to work, he had said he would clear out one of the sheds and sort it's tools. As he gave a sledgehammer a few swings visions of suffering, death and destruction exploded behind his eyes. As Thor collapsed under the weight of the mental assault, he had no idea that another was seeing the very same thing.

_**XXXXX**_

_**How will Thor interact with the other founders? Why has Loki told the truth, what does that mean for Asgard? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter where questions will be answered and more will be raised.**_

_**Superman couldn't lift the hammer because, due to the actions he preformed while under Darkseid's control at the end of Superman: TAS, he subconsciously would not consider himself worthy.**_

_**Next chapter will cover which abilities Thor has as well as his Stats [strength, speed etc.]**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	2. Heroes Meet!

_**Okay, having done even more research on Thor, and by that I mean having found some scans of 616 comics with him and read his Marvel Wiki page several times, I've realised something... I seriously underestimated his powers! Now I knew he could lift millions of tonnes or fight an enraged Hulk to a draw and I knew that he's admitted to holding back against the enemies he faces on earth... But I didn't realise he's done that stuff while holding back! Okay, gotta rework things here to avoid making him too overpowered, while at the same time not making him too weak either. Best way I can come up with doing this is to use both the fact that Thor is always holding back, like Superman and the 'world of cardboard', and to add additional limiters... As such, for most of the fic, the majority of Thor's power, both physical and mystical, will still be sealed in Mjolnir. **_

_**Through Mjolnir he will still be able to manipulate the weather and energy. His physical strength is above Wonder Woman [think of the basic difference between a healthy, muscular woman who stand at 6' 0" and weighs**__** 130 lbs compared to a healthy, muscular man who stands at 6' 6" and weighs 640 lbs... I know that weight isn't healthy on any height but it's what Marvel say he weighs and so I gotta go with it]**__** but beneath Superman, this is maximum possible strength only as all three will limit themselves to around the same level. Top speed I'm giving him is 224,000 mph [or 3,700 miles per second], generally accepted as the typical speed that the electron plasma in a lightning bolt travels at. Thor has superhuman durability, but will lack his Godlike Invulnerability, again as much of his power is still locked in Mjolnir. He does still have his Regenerative Healing Factor however so any damage that gets by the durability won't last long. I'm making Thor's ability to fly separate from Mjolnir for one simple reason, using it makes no sense. In the comics Thor is shown to throw his hammer while flying and still hover without it. He's also shown to be able to turn, stop and fly in the other direction which he could not do if he flew the way it's explained in the comics [that being he throws Mjolnir and holds onto it so as to be dragged along].**_

_**Eh, also noticed a slight mistake I made at the end of the first chapter... Seems Superman was the only one to actually get the vision in episode one and it was just a telepathic call for help that the others got in episode two. Have gone back and fixed that... Eh, also I will be posting a list of Justice League chapters that Thor won't be actively involved in during the course of season one in this story's thread over in my forum and if you want please go over and leave any little ideas you might have for things he could be doing... It can be anything from fighting off Trolls/Giants/Elves to helping with natural disasters to just taking a day off and seeing the cultures of earth.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Kent Farm XX

When the mental attack ended Thor staggered to his feet. He hadn't understood all of what was seen, but he knew it was a call for help. Someone, or something, was trapped and needed help to try and stop an incoming attack. Moving towards the farmhouse, Thor stopped as a meteorite of some kind roared overhead and landed in a nearby field. As one of the things he'd seen in the vision emerged form the meteorite, Thor broke into a sprint towards the farmhouse.

"Jonathan! Martha!" He yelled as he reached the door. "We must leave!"

"What? Why?" Martha asked, turning away from their television. On the screen Thor saw several more of the giant beings battling with the local military and for a brief moment, Clark flying away. "What's going on?"

"Those things are nearby!" Thor told her, pointing at the screen. "I know not how long it shall be before they reach the farm, but we must flee now while we can."

"What are they?" Jonathan asked as he rose.

"I know not, only that they bring destruction." Thor admitted as he ushered Martha outside while Jonathan retrieved the keys to his truck.

"Okay were do we go?" Jonathan asked as the truck sped off.

"North." Thor said as he watched the approaching creatures. "Your army has a fortress many miles to the north. One who came to aid this world is being held there."

"This world?" Jonathan asked, now fully convinced that Thor was like Clark.

"These beings come from the stars." Thor told them as he watched the night's sky. Several streaks, most likely more of them, visible. "They consumed his world before coming to this one... I suspect his message was felt by others, most likely Clark is on his way there now."

"Clark?" Martha repeated, confusion and a hint of worry in her voice. "B-But why would he be involved?"

"I know not, but the brief instant he was on that viewing screen of yours showed him travelling that direction." Thor explained, before adding as an afterthought. "Tis brave of him, to enter battle without armour... Though I suspect he is stronger than other mortals."

"Mortals! This world! Who are you?" Jonathan demanded to know.

"One who, not long ago, did possess the power to smite these beings down... But that power is gone, taken as punishment for my arrogance." Thor admitted, shame in his voice. "Now, when I have need of it most, I cannot call upon the storm. I cannot protect anyone... I cannot help."

"Thor, you're not human are you." Jonathan said, it was not a question but a statement. "And that hammer was yours, right?"

"No Jonathan, I am not. And the hammer is Mjolnir, it has been my weapon for longer than your people have lived on these lands." Thor told them. "But now, now I am unable to wield it. I am not worthy of the power within it."

XX Random Road In Kansas XX

They travelled for several hours, passing scenes of destruction caused by the giant walking horrors. As they passed, Thor took in it all in. This was not war, not like the battles he had fought in throughout the ages. This was the true horror of war, no not war. This was extermination.

Jonathan did his best to avoid the wreckage that littered the roads. Some where once trucks and tanks belonging to the army but most where civilian. As they passed one overturned car Thor spotted movement inside it.

"Wait!" He yelled, opening the door and jumping out of the truck before it had even finished coming to a halt. Checking the car, Thor saw a young boy trapped in the back. Finding the door jammed Thor turned to the approaching Jonathan. "A tool to pry the door!"

"Right." Jonathan said before running back to the truck to fetch his tool box.

"Oh no!" Martha cried as one of the things rose up in the distance and began to move towards them.

"Check the other side!" Thor told Jonathan before grabbing the door and pulling.

"She's alive, I can see her breathing." Jonathan shouted as he tried to pry open the driver's door with a crowbar. Once the door gave way, Jonathan reached in and pulled the woman to safety. "Thor?"

"Nearly got it." Thor snarled over the groaning of metal. With a roar of anger Thor ripped the door free and reached in to free the boy. As the giant being fired Thor throw the boy clear.

Heat, force and shrapnel assaulted his body as the car exploded. The force throwing Thor back. As the giant took aim again Thor forced his injured body to stand.

"Enough!" Thor spat, blood leaking from his mouth and the dozens of cuts fragments of the car had caused. "I am Thor Odinson and I say no more!"

_Whoever holds this hammer_

"I am Thor Odinson, god of lightning, storms and strength!" Thor roared at his foe, not noticing as the clear sky overhead grew overcast. "I am protector of man!"

_If he be worthy_

"And I say to thee, no more shall fall because of you!" Thor declared as he moved in front of the boy, to act as a shield. "Leave this world and thou may survive!"

_Shall possess the power of Thor!_

As the blast was fired, Thor stood his ground.

XX Miller's Field XX

Miles away, in a ruined field, Mjolnir sensed the call of its master. It shook for a moment then grew still. Very few things can go from still to Mach-4 instantaneously, but Mjolnir did. Rocketing into the sky and arcing it raced towards its master, towards the god of thunder. As it soared through the sky it left a trail of cumulonimbus _clouds._ All that passed between it and Thor was punched straight though and ignored, one such object was a meteorite that was to land not far from where Thor was and happened to be unfortunate enough to pass in Mjolnir's way. As it neared Thor, Mjolnir began to absorb the power of the brewing storm above him and managed to reach him just in time to intercept the blast.

"Oh my..." Martha gasped as a vortex of energy surrounded Thor, who felt his powers returning and watched as his armour reformed around him. When the vortex faded Thor stood ready.

"Wait!" Thor ordered as the being moved back, to better position itself or out of fear was unknown. "I would have words with thee!"

It reply, another blast was fired at Thor. And while it was strong enough to knock him back, Thor rose without difficulty. Grasping Mjolnir by the leather strap, Thor began to swing the hammer and fired it. Mjolnir impacted with enough force to generate a small shock-wave, knocking the humans off their feet. Raising his hand, Thor summoned Mjolnir to return to him.

"T-Thor?" Jonathan gasped.

"Jonathan I..." Thor began before growing silent. Bending to pick up his armoured helm, knocked from his head by the blast, Thor prepared to leave. As he prepared to take flight Thor saw the boy, terrified and staring at him with wide eyes. "Boy, I have an important task."

"W-Wha?" The boy whimpered.

"You are to protect these people while I battle those who invade your home, can you do that?" Thor said as he put his helm on the child's head. "This helm will protect you, as I shall protect this world."

"Y-Yes." The boy said, a weak smile creeping onto his face.

"Thor, what... What are you?" Jonathan asked.

"In time Jonathan, but now I am must aid the one I spoke of earlier... Him and those who are already attempting to save him." Thor said before shooting up into the clouds. There he hovered for a moment before setting off, generating a sonic boom as he went.

XX Near Military Base Under Imperium Control XX

When Thor arrived at the base he was greeted by a strange sight. A woman was deflecting the blasts of an aerial craft that appeared similar to the walking beings from earlier while Clark, in red and blue clothing, and a dark skinned man who could fire green tinted blasts of his own battled several more. Tightening his grip on Mjolnir, Thor conjured and directed several bolts of lightning down on the craft. As the wreckage few to the ground the group turned to look at Thor in surprise.

"And who on Earth is this guy?" The dark skinned man asked.

Before Thor could answer another joined them. He was tall, wore little and had green skin. He advised they hold their introductions until they regrouped with Batman and then flew off towards a nearby cliff face. Giving a nod of greeting to Clark, Thor followed the group.

"Whoa." Exclaimed a man in a deep red costume as Clark and the woman with blast reflecting bracelets landed, Thor sensed a familiar power from her but could not recall from where he knew it. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira." Came her reply.

"Huh?" was all the man could manage in response.

"Home of the Amazons." Explained a winged woman who'd been beside the Amazon when Thor had arrived. "I though it was only a myth."

"Olympus!" Thor siad as he landed, drawing attention to himself. "That is where I know your power from."

"You recognise the power of Olympus?" The Amazon asked in confusion.

"Many years ago my people 'encountered' them." Thor explained. "I am Thor Odinson and well met to you all."

"I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." Diana replied, introducing herself to all of them.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." The red clad man sighed happily before Clark elbowed him to be quiet.

"Themyscira is protected by the gods." Diana told them. "But I could not stand ideally by while the rest of the world was in danger."

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Clark said.

"No, not luck." The green skinned man cut in. "I telepathically summoned them."

"Luck I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake..." The red clad man said. "... But would someone tell me what the heck is going on here?"

After the group introduced themselves the green man, who's name was J'onn J'onzz, explained what was going on while Clark reattached the wing of a damaged craft.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars!" The Flash pointed out.

"Hm, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Green Lantern said.

"Or your 'astronauts' never returned." Thor cut in. "While I know not of the scope of a martian's shape-changing, I do know that my brother's skill in changing is impossible to spot."

"That is most likely the case." J'onn agreed. "And with my people gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon so they turned their sights to earth... I narrowly escaped with my life and came her to warn you but was captured. While I was being held the invaders sent advanced agents to disable Earth's defences."

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network!" Batman realised. "So we couldn't detect their activities."

"We gotta stop them before it's too late!" Green Lantern said.

"It may already be too late." J'onn told them.

___**XXXXX**_

___**Okay, gonna leave it there and do the final of the Imperium episodes next time. I'll do more interaction when that is over and the league has formed proper, they are kinda distracted with the whole alien invasion thing.**_

___**And after some thought, I've decided to root this story's Thor almost completely in 616. All that comes from the movie are his looks, his personality and that Loki's true origin is unknown to Thor and Asgard at general right now... Powers, origin and Divine Status are all from the comics.**_

___**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	3. And Legends Arise!

_**As I said said last chapter, this fic is going changed to fit with the 616 version more. I'm doing this to increase the range of Thor's power as well as give myself more possible characters to draw on for events outside of the Justice League cartoon, expect to see several Thor enemies or allies encountered at different points. If you have any ideas for events Thor could end up in while the episodes I listed in my forum are occurring please give them, if I think I can work them into the plot I will.**_

_**In the comics Thor is completely immune to **__**diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning**__**. Due to a portion of his power still being bound in Mjolnir here he lacks this total immunity but instead is highly resilient and able to take all but the most powerful cases of exposure without any noticeable effect.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Near Military Base Under Imperium Control XX

"What was that?" Diana asked as a deep rumbling and thick clouds rose in the distance.

"It's begun!" J'onn told them.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked J'onn.

"The invaders are nocturnal." J'onn answered. "They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness!"

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked, turning to Batman.

"Tis hardly a time for jesting." Thor reprimanded.

"He's right, this is serious!" Batman said.

"Well what's the problem?" Flash asked J'onn, ignoring Thor and Batman. "Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately no." J'onn sighed. "The gas can only be made from a rare martian plant... I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"Eh... What's plan B?" Flash asked.

"Then we just have to take out those factories!" Diana declared.

"Hold on lady, this is no job for amateurs!" Green Lantern told her.

"Then I am to go alone?" Thor asked.

"What?" Green Lantern snapped. "You're calling me an amateur?"

"We Amazons are warriors born!" Diana told Green Lantern, having taken offence to his words. "Do either of you want to test me?"

"Let's not fight amongst ourselves." Superman said, trying to defuse the situation. "John we'll need all the help we can get... And Thor, we are all doing this."

"Fine." Green Lantern sighed. "Sorry... Your highness."

"Ignore him for now." Thor said as he laid a hand on Diana's shoulder to stop her lunging after the Green Lantern, feeling somewhat surprised to be carrying the role Loki usually had to do whenever they went anywhere. "As Superman said, we need all of us to work together... That said, feel free to strike the ring wearer when we are done."

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives so we'll need to split into teams." Green Lantern began only to be cut off by the Flash.

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Flash cried as he appeared beside Diana, who just looked confused.

"Would it not be best to learn where our foe is before we form teams?" Thor asked, eyeing Flash and wondering if that's how he tended to act before. If so, Thor had a new found respect for Loki and the younger prince's patience.

"I've tracked their landing and I'm monitoring radio frequencies, I know where they are." Batman told them before walking over to the Batwing and bringing up a map of the world, on which several markers flickered. "We'll divide out and take sections, each team will deal with all factories in their areas."

"Agreed." Thor said, moving over to study the map.

XX Somewhere In The Arctic Circle XX

As Thor closed in on the cloud generator he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the invaders. Their devices seemed to generate clouds charged with electrical energy and against him that was bad for them. Mjolnir in hand, Thor struck one of the walkers with a powerful blow. The walker was staggered and dented but managed to stay upright. Steadying itself, the walker fired and blasted Thor away.

"My powers?" Thor muttered as he rose to his feet. "Not all have returned... No matter, I am strong enough."

With a roar Thor flew at the walker again, this time aiming for one of the legs. Thor's blow snapped the thin, spidery limb and sent the walker toppling to the ground. As another walker fired, Thor raised Mjolnir to block, using Mjolnir's ability to absorb energy to protect himself. Grasping the hammer but the leather strap, Thor spun Mjolnir around and fired it at another walker's legs and then. Weaving side to side to avoid its fire, Thor set off towards the final guardian and as he flew beneath its legs he recalled Mjolnir. Moving towards the factory proper, Thor smiled as the sound of shattering followed by a loud thud told him Mjolnir had punched through the walker that stood between it and him.

"Now a door." Thor muttered to himself before raising Mjolnir to the sky and called on the power of the lightning the clouds above generated. Directing the entire force of a thunderstorm through his hammer, Thor punched a hole through the wall and deep into the factory. As Thor watched the invaders rush to defend the breach, Thor smirked. "I hope the others are enjoying their battles?"

Rushing forward, Thor waded deep into the mass and let fly with Mjolnir. Servants of the Imperium where forced back with ease, any foolish enough to get close where slain by the hammer's crushing blows. Eventually the defenders began to fall back with Thor giving chase. The retreating aliens lead Thor into a corridor that sealed itself and began to fill with gas. Coughing and unable to see through the dull yellow gas, Thor began to pound at the wall with Mjolnir. When he managed to break through into another part of the factory, Thor found himself confronted by a larger group of aliens.

'_Thor!' _J'onn sent telepathically_. 'Can you hear my thoughts?'_

"Aye J'onn, your words come through." Thor spoke as he battled the aliens. "How goes things on your front?"

'_Batman is gone.' _J'onn informed him._ 'Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured, we must regroup!'_

"I am within the bowels of their base." Thor told him. "I shall return when their foul clouds form no more."

'_Meet us in Metropolis when you can.' _J'onn sent_. 'I fear that time may be running out.'_

Fighting his way to the core of the factory, Thor began looking for something to break. Spotting a large crystal in surrounded by red light Thor decided to start there. Striking the protective shell several times Thor managed to gain access to the crystal and pulled it free, shutting their cloud generator down. Shattering the crystal in his hand, Thor charged up and released a powerful surge of energy through Mjolnir into where the crystal had been contained. Nothing happened for a time before a great explosion shook the factory. It was followed by other, smaller explosions as the entire factory began to collapse and fall apart. Taking flight, and holding Mjolnir in front of him as a ram, Thor escaped and set off towards America.

XX Metropolis XX

As Thor neared Metropolis he saw a burst of blue energy emerge from the factory and begin to dispel the clouds. Grinning as he knew this meant the others were inside and winning, Thor turned his attention towards the large ship hovering nearby. Draining the clouds of their charge and aiming himself for the ship, Thor blasted a hole into the hull. Flying in, he began to overload the systems and damage parts of it. As the battered and damaged ship began to leave, Thor flew down to the factory and met with the others.

"Where on earth where you?" Flash yelled when Thor landed.

"Apologies for the delay, I encountered other factories." Thor gave to explain where he had been. "They lie in ruin now. I suspect the vessel Diana and Hawkgirl assaulted held an important foe?"

"The Imperium itself, leader of the invading force." J'onn explained as he watched the near crippled ship limp into orbit. "They mothership will not survive. Not with the damage you inflicted."

"There are still factories and walkers to deal with." Green Lantern cut in.

"He's right." Batman agreed. "Let's try and get rid of them without getting captured, shall we?"

"Tis good to see you live." Thor said, greeting Batman. "J'onn claimed you had fallen."

"A lie to distract the enemy." Batman told him.

"Deceit." Thor noted. "A plan like my brother favours, clever."

"GL's got a point you know." Flash pointed out. "Let's deal with the baddies and then congratulate each other afterwards, okay?"

"We'll have to divide up again." Hawkgirl said.

"Take what areas you wish and send me to what remains." Thor told them as he moved off to the side. "Superman, a word if you will?"

"Thor...I see you managed to pick up the hammer." Superman noted once they moved away.

"Aye, Mjolnir is once again my faithful weapon." Thor said. "I destroyed the factory that landed near your home, Jonathan and Martha are safe."

"One landed near Smallville!" Superman hissed in shock. "Thank you... So, what's your story?"

"My story?" Thor asked.

"How did you end up, powerless, in rural Kansas?" Superman explained. "And how did you get them back?"

"I..." Thor began before falling silent. What did he say, he nearly started a war because he was angry? That he was banished and could not return home. "I made a mistake. I was sent here to learn a lesson."

"Well I for one am glad you where sent here." Superman told him. "If you hadn't been around, who knows how many more may of died."

"True Clark, true." Thor agreed. "But now that I have Mjolnir I am unsure if I shall be remaining here.

"You're leaving?." Superman asked.

"I know not." Thor admitted. "Mjolnir has returned to me, so my lesson has been learned."

"I see. Well if you do go, thank you for your help." Superman told him "And if you stay, we could use a bit more."

XX The Watchtower XX

"Stick around princess, I'll show you the ropes." Flash told Diana.

"Perhaps I will." Diana laughed.

"An impressive installation." Green Lantern admitted as he and Hawkgirl made their way over to the group. "Most impressive, what's it got to do with us?"

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself." Superman explained. "But I was wrong... Working together we saved the planet, and I believe if we stayed together as a team we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice!"

"What like a bunch of Super-Friends?" Flash asked.

"More like a Justice League." Superman corrected.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash asked in disbelief. "But maybe the big guy's got a point... With all of us behind it maybe this just might work, count me in!"

"Me too." Green Lantern announced.

"And me." Hawkgirl added.

"My mother may not approve, but I find man's world to be intriguing." Diana admitted. "But I'll gladly join."

"What about you batman?" Superman asked.

"I'm not really a people person but when you need help, and you will need help, call me." Batman told them before leaving.

"Then we're all agreed!" Superman announced, a smile on his face.

"Wait, neither J'onn nor Thor are here." Diana pointed out.

"Yeah, where are they?" Flash wondered.

"Thor needed to do something." Superman answered. "He said he'd think about it."

XX Outside Smallville XX

"You reclaimed Mjolnir, well done." Loki said as he appeared. "You will need it."

"Why? What has happened since we last spoke brother?" Thor asked in concern.

"The other worlds, they are becoming restless." Loki said, a calculating look on his face. "They see our retreat from Jotunheim as a sign that Asgard's power has diminished. We, ourselves, are not at risk for now but..."

"What words reach your ears?" Thor asked as he tried not to panic.

"Laufey pushes for the an expansion, he hopes to use this time to expand his power and re-establish his reputation. Malekith and his horde are amassing, whispers are that he will attempt to capture slaves and resources in the hope of fulling a take over of Svartalfheim." Loki explained. As for Muspelheim... All is quiet."

"Surtur's silence does not bode well." Thor noted, unable to keep the worry from his voice. "Is there any sign that father may awaken soon?"

"None. The Allfather still slumbers, we have no way of knowing when he will awaken... Or what he will do once he has." Loki sighed. When he saw that his words had confused Thor he explained. "If he awakens to see I have lifted your banishment, what will he do? Will he accept that you have learned whatever lesson he sent you here to learn or will he banish you again for returning without his permission? If that happens, it will tell the worlds that we are divided and as such are ripe for the taking."

"So... So I cannot return until father awakens?" Thor asked.

"Had word of the other worlds not reached me, we would be toasting your return right now." Loki told him.

"D-Did you or the others suffer under father's wrath?" Thor questioned, trying to change the subject.

"No." Loki told him. "After casting Mjolnir through the Bifrost, he retired for some time. When we spoke next... Other matters dominated the conversation. The Odinsleep claimed him before we were done."

"I see." Thor said as he regained his composure. "You still have not told me, what eats at your mind brother?"

"Nothing." Loki said quickly. "Nothing you must concern yourself with for now. I... I received wise council on the matter and have other matters that demand my attention, we discovered how the Jotun entered Asgard. They use small, natural portals that allow travel along Yggdrasil."

"The same passages you use to avoid Heimdall?" Thor realised.

"Not the same ones, but similar." Loki admitted. "I have the palace guard searching for other passages, with orders to seal or secure all they come across."

"A wise move." Thor acknowledged. "You should go brother, Asgard needs it's king."

"We will speak soon Thor." Loki said as he prepared to leave. "Until then try to, I don't know, enjoy yourself amongst the mortals."

"I will brother." Thor laughed as Loki faded away. Now alone, Thor removed a small device from a pouch on his belt. It was a signal Superman had given him. Thor stared at the device while he tried to decide what to do. His actions had thrown the nine worlds into disarray... We would do what he could to bring this one stability. Rising into the air, Thor shot towards Metropolis with a boom like thunder.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay and done. That's Secret Origins Part I, II and III out of the way. Now for questions, was Loki telling the truth? Or was he just spinning lies to keep Asgard to himself? What do the machinations of Laufey and Malekith mean for Midgard? What does Surtur's silence mean for the galaxy at large?**_

_**And please check out the forum and leave any ideas for stuff you'd like Thor to do on his 'off days'.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	4. Pretty Normal Week, Actually

_**Well since I updated "the Zero's Dark Slayer" I decided to update here as well. This chapter covers the events after the forming of the league and of 'In Blackest night' [episodes 4 & 5]... So in other words it's filler.**_

_**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX Metropolis XX

"So how are you fitting in, no trouble?" Clark asked as he and Thor stood atop the Daily Planet's globe and stared out across the, thankfully, peaceful city.

"Well enough." Thor shrugged. "Batman is working on creating 'cover identities' for J'onn, Diana and myself. He said we should have them within the week... Providing something called 'Arkham' is able to hold someone called 'The Joker' this time... Batman did not sound convinced."

"Hehe, can't blame him. Arkham has a pretty bad track record." Clark laughed before his sensitive hearing detected a bank alarm sounding on the far side of the city. "Huh, and it was shaping up to be a nice day as well."

"Trouble?" Thor asked, plucking Mjolnir from his belt and searching for sign of trouble.

"Sounds like a bank robbery." Clark sighed as he rose into the air. "Want to come and help? I mean it's not like you're doing anything at the moment"

"Aye." Thor agreed before taking flight and joining Clark. "Lead on."

The pair arrived at the bank just in time to great a half dozen armed and armoured thugs as they burst through the doors. The men stared at the floating heroes for a second before opening fire.

"Is this how you are normally greeted?" Thor asked, raising Mjolnir to shield his face.

"Usually." Clark laughed as the bullets flattened on contact with his body and fell harmlessly to the ground beneath him. "As long as they don't break out the lasers, this'll be the easiest bank heist I'll have stopped this week."

"Sorry, no lasers." Came a woman's voice from inside the bank before two jolts of electricity shot out and struck them in the chest. "But I've got something even more shocking!"

"Aarrghh" Superman screamed as the current coursed through his body. "Dammit, it's Livewire."

"That's right 'Stupidman', I'm back, all charged up and even stronger than ever." Livewire laughed as she emerged from the bank and fired off two more electrical charges. "You guys get the money out of here, I'll deal these idiots."

"Got it." One of the mooks yelled before they rushed to their escape vehicle and began to flee.

"Should I deal with her or would you rather I chase the men?" Thor asked as he blocked another of Livewire's blasts.

"Well, you're electric proof so I'll take the fleeing thieves." Clark replied before giving chase.

"So you think you're tough? Ha, I've beaten Superman and I'm stronger than I was then." Live wire laughed before unleashing the strongest electrical blast she could.

"I see." Thor deadpanned as he absorbed the energy. Levelling Mjolnir at Livewire, Thor magnified the power he'd absorbed from her attacks tenfold and returned all of it in a single burst. While the charge barely even stunned Livewire, the sheer force of the blast knocked her off her feet and sent her flying back into the bank.

"Whoa, what a rush." Livewire said weakly as she struggled to climb off the wreckage of the teller's count she'd smashed into. Stumbling to her feet, Livewire looked at her hands as arcs of electricity jumped between her fingers and all the electronics in the bank began to short. "Thanks for the boost, I've never felt this kind of power before."

"Think nothing of it." Joked Thor as he landed and entered the bank. Turning to look at the staff and patrons huddled off to the side, Thor inclined his head towards the door. "Go."

"No, make them stay." Livewire laughed as she rolled her shoulders and licked her lips. The power surge she got from his attack made her feel amazing and Livewire finally knew why Parasite loved to absorb Superman's power. The rush was intoxicating. "I like an audience."

The pair stared each other down for a moment, assessing the other and looking for an opening to exploit. Closing the distance between them in an instant, Thor backhanded Livewire through the door to the branch manager's office. Following her in, Thor grabbed Livewire be the neck and gave her a, relatively gentle, tap on the head with Mjolnir. Returning Mjolnir to its place on his belt, Thor lifted Livewire into a fireman's carry and left the back through the front door.

"Everything alright?" Clark called out from his position beside the police officer in charge.

"She withstood my attack." Thor told him, clearly impressed. "So I resorted to more tried and true methods."

"She's alive, right?" Clark asked nervously, remembering just how hard Thor hit him during a few friendly spars.

"She's fine, unconscious and in need of having a lot of power siphoned off but she'll live." Thor explained as he handed over the metahuman to a pair of specially trained Metropolis SWAT members. "So Superman, is this normal for a day in this city?"

"It's a slow day, not that I'm complaining." Clark laughed as he said goodbye to the police and took flight. When Thor joined him Clark decided to continue their conversation from before. "So Batman is working on getting you guys secret identities, which is good, but what about accommodation? Are you all still using the rooms on the Watchtower?"

"We are." Thor informed him. "Although, Jonathan and Martha Kent have offered to let me stay on the farm if I ever need shelter again."

"Yeah, Ma and Pa are like that... You met Kara yet?" Clark asked as they made their way back to the Daily planet.

"Kara?" Thor asked, having not met Clark's 'cousin' during his regular visits to the Kent Farm.

"She's my cousin, kind of… She's a survivor of Argo, my home world's sister planet." Clark explained as they reached the Planet. "After Krypton exploded, Argo was thrown from its orbit by the force of the blast. The surface of Argo was devastated by shock waves and having been knocked so far from Rao, the entire world froze. By the time I found Argo… No one else survived."

"A tragic tale." Thor agreed before looking to the sun. "I best be off. Goodbye Clark."

"Bye Thor." Clark said before both departed.

XX America's Western Coast XX

"You know, you still haven't said why you're here." Clark called out to Thor as the pair roared through the sky, returning from assisting with search-and-rescue operations in the wake of an earthquake

"I'm here because you asked for help with the earthquake." Thor yelled back over the sound of the wind.

"That's not what I meant." Clark clarified. "Why are you here, on Earth?"

"I told you, I made a mistake and I was sent to learn a lesson." Thor answered, clearly not wishing to discuss it any further.

"You did and I accept that you don't want to take about that mistake." Clark called as he dived slightly to avoid flying into a flock of birds. "But you said Mjolnir was the lesson, that by being able to lift it you had learned your lesson... So, how come you're still here on earth?"

"It's complicated." Thor said flatly.

"More complicated than a friendship between an alien refugee and a pagan god?" Clark joked.

"Fine." Thor sighed after a moment's silence. "If I return now, while my brother serves as king, it is possible my father will order me exiled again when he retakes the throne for daring to return without his permission... If that happens then Asgard will appear divided and open to attack by its enemies. For now, it is better I remain here and act as a deterrent, discouraging those same enemies from attack Midgard for slaves and territory."

"How strong are those enemies?" Clark asked, not liking the idea of Earth facing another invasion any time soon... Especially if the invaders worried Thor. "How worried should we be?"

"The Jotun are still weak from their defeat here on Midgard millennia ago be the forces of Asgard. Laufey's forces are a fragment of what he once controlled with the best of his troops dead or defected to other Jotun kings." Thor explained, working off the information Loki had provided the last time he'd spoken to his brother. "From him we would see small raiding parties at best... From Utgarda-Loki, should he decide to interfere, a full invasion could be possible."

"I see." Clark cursed. The two turned inland and slowed their speed. "Are these 'Jotun' the only risk?"

"No." Thor said, adding to Clark's worry. "The elves of Svartalfheim, at least those under the command of Malekith, may come seeking slaves and resources to fuel his attempts to usurp control of Svartalfheim. As for Muspelheim and Surtur... Pray he does not turn his attention towards Midgard."

"This Surtur guy that bad?" Clark asked, wondering how he compared to the likes of Darkseid.

"Worse." Came Thor's reply.

"Great." Clark groaned before receiving a message through his League communicator. "Dammit, we got trouble."

"What kind?" Thor asked as he untied Mjolnir and began to accelerate.

"Flash, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter are battling red robots." Clark yelled as he accelerated as well.

"That... is not very clear." Thor joked.

"Just hit anything big and red and made of metal, okay?" Clark sighed.

XX City Centre XX

"Back off." Clark ordered as he stopped the lead Manhunter from finishing off Hakwgirl. Charging the machine, Clark forced it back while Thor dropped down between the other two and let fly with Mjolnir.

While focusing on one of them, the other blasted Clark in the back to free its commander. Turning, Thor shattered the Manhunter's staff before knocking it off its feet. As the other members of the League recovered the two forces squared off only to be interrupted Green Lantern

"Stop!" He ordered.

"Better late than never." Flash joked as the Green lantern landed between them.

"You are the Lantern known as John Stewart?" The Manhunter commander asked when John walked up to him.

"I am." Green Lantern admitted.

"Your ring." The manhunter demanded, extending its hand.

"What are you doing?" Flash demanded to know when Green Lantern actually handed over his ring.

"Stay out of this." Green lantern snapped.

"You will come with us." Ordered the Manhunter Comander as the other two restrained Green Lantern. Once he was secure, the three Manhunters and Green Lantern warped away in a pillar of gold light.

"Why did he go?" Flash asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Superman admitted. "But we're gonna find out."

XX The Watchtower XX

"I do not like this." Thor objected when Clark told him he had to remain behind.

"If you come too, it leaves Wonder woman and Batman to defend all of the earth alone." Clark pointed out. "Batman doesn't like to leave Gotham and that leaves Diana with the entire planet to watch over on her own, she needs backup."

"Fine." Thor spat. "But I am not happy with it."

"We'll find out what's going on and get John back." Clark promised before leaving the control room.

"Relax big guy. Watch the monitors, have some coffee... Hell, listen to some music." Flash laughed as he handed Thor as steaming mug of coffee before he typed something into the Watchtower computer and sped off.

"I don't like this." Thor grumbled as he sipped the coffee. Sitting in one of the chairs and turning to face the monitors, Thor paid no mind when music began playing throughout the Watchtower.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Okay, I'll leave it there. Like I said, little more than filler. I was planning to show what Thor gets up to during the events of "The Enemy Below" decided to leave that until next time... Like with "The Zero's Dark Slayer", this fic is not a priority and so updates are gonna be few and far between.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	5. Cold Up North

_**Sorry for leaving it so late to update but I started a new Computers Course, spent the last few days dealing with a pretty bad head-cold [still got it actually but I'm popping pills to deal with it] and my birthday just happened so I've been distracted. Anyway another filler chapter, bit of interaction between Thor and Flash and Jotuns… This should be promising.**_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review.**_ _**Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show!**_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX The Watchtower XX

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Flash asked as he made his way over to where Thor stood trying, and failing, to use one of the computers. Glaring at him, Thor kept quiet and continued trying to work the machine. After standing there for a minute without reply, Flash spoke up again. "Oh come on, you're not still mad are you?"

"Go away." Thor growled.

"Seriously? You're still angry?" Flash exclaimed. "I thought you'd like it… jeez, your sense of humour is as good as Batman's."

"Help me with this and I'll be civil." Thor grumbled, backing away from the computer and gesturing for Flash to use it.

"Alright." Flash said happily as he began typing. A minute later he stopped and turned to Thor. "Eh… What am I helping with?"

"I need maps and weather reports for northern Norway." Thor told him. "I need to work out where their camp is."

Who's camp? Why Norway? What's it got to do with weather?" Flash fired off question after question as he brought up the information Thor was looking for. "What's going on?"

"News reports say there are constant and intense blizzards blanketing northern Scandinavia. They are far too frequent and last far too long to be natural at this time of year." Thor told him as he studied the information. "I fear the Jotun have come to Midgard… If so they must be driven off before they can establish a foothold."

"What's a yot-tan?" Flashed asked, butchering the word.

"The Jotun, in your tongue 'giants', are ancient enemies of Asgard." Thor explained. "While the worst are the followers of Surtur, the ones I suspect to be behind this are the 'Frost Giants' of Jotunheim. They exist in the cold, draw power from it. Here on Midgard, even at the Poles the temperature would be above their ideal. There sorcerers must be manipulating the climate to weaken the locals and empower themselves."

"Well it is Scandinavia, aren't blizzards the norm there?" Flash joked as he studied the maps, trying to spot whatever Thor was looking for.

"I thought you humans gave up on stereotypes?" Thor asked, looking down at the speedster with a raised brow.

"I slept through sensitivity training at the precinct, sue me." Flash shrugged, making a note that Thor seemed amused by the joke. "But in all seriousness, why are they attacking the north of Norway?"

"As opposed to where?" Thor challenged.

"I dunno, Metropolis, Gotham… New York? You know, places this kind of crap always happens." Flash rattled off. "I mean if they are gonna hit Europe, why not Paris or London? It's always somewhere everyone has heard of and can recognise via a simple landmark… No one invades places like northern Norway."

"Perhaps you should cut down on the television, real life doesn't follow any 'standard invasion plot'." Thor told him before pointing at a certain point on the map. "There!"

"You sure?" Flash asked as he squinted at the map. Looking at the data he realised Thor was most likely right. "Most of the blizzards seem to spring up in the area, the 'eyes' stay close to that point and temperatures are lowest there… if these yu-tans like the cold as much as you say, it's the best place for them."

"It's Jotun." Thor corrected as he turned to leave. "Can you pilot the spare javelin?"

"Yeah, well not too well but I can take off and land it." Flash called after Thor before leaving a note for Hawkgirl to alert the others where they'd gone once the trouble with the sunken sub was handled. "This is gonna be cool."

XX Norway, Several Miles South West of Honningsvág XX

"This sucks." Flash shivered as he and Thor stepped out of the javelin and into a blizzard. Focusing for a moment, Flash began to vibrate his molecules enough that the friction generated some heat. "Why did we have to land so far from where these yu-tan are?"

"Jotun." Thor corrected absentmindedly as he checked the sky. "We stopped here because the blizzards are worse ahead and the jet wouldn't be able to handle it."

"And we can?" Flash yelled, increasing his body's vibration as he did so.

"We won't have to for long." Thor told him. Walking a short way from the javelin, Thor turned northward and drew Mjolnir.

"What are you…?" Flash asked before noticing movement.

Out of the wall of snow and wind came nearly a dozen creatures. Each was over ten feet tall and dressed in furs. They carried spears or daggers made of ice and had no difficulty moving in the knee deep snow. As they neared him, Thor ducked under the first Jotun's attack and lashed out with his hammer.

"Avoid physical contact!" Thor bellowed at the Flash as he downed another with a blow to the head.

"Why?" Flash yelled as practically danced around the Jotun who'd targeted him. "Can they kill me with a glancing blow or something?"

"Their touch can be as cold as Jotunheim itself. Even the strongest Asgardians can be crippled by it and you are not as durable as we are." Thor informed him as he dove away from a spear thrust. "Use a weapon or heat against them."

"Yeah sure, I'll just whip out a flamethrower and melt them." Flash snapped as he sped around the Jotun trying to come up with a way to help that didn't involve becoming an ice sculpture. "Flamethrower… Wait! Thor, would the javelin's engines work against them?"

"It would." Thor said as he caved in the skull of a downed Jotun. "I'll keep them distracted, activate the engines!"

Falling back and trying to herd the remaining Jotun towards the rear of the javelin, Thor cursed his recklessness. The battle against the Imperium had shown his not all his powers had been returned, but he hadn't realised that the drop in strength was great enough that the Jotun posed a threat. Backing up as close as he could to the rear of the jet, Thor smirked and dropped to his stomach when the hum of the engines turned into a roar.

"Aagh!" Screamed the closest Jotun as the heat from the engines severely burned his face and chest. Those behind him turned and retreated as his charred corpse fell to the ground.

"That was close." Flash laughed as he exited the jet and made his way around to Thor. "You alright?"

"No, I made a grave mistake." Thor admitted. Rising to his feet and brushing snow off his tunic, Thor scanned the area for any sign of the Jotun. "I overestimated my power and thought, now that I have most of them, I could destroy my enemies with ease… Because of that, you're out here against foes that are stronger and tougher than humans. Who can control the snow and who will stop at nothing to see me and you as bloody smears."

"Hey, check out the outfit. I'd be out here with or without you, and you know why? Because I'm a here and it's what we do." Flash declared before storming of in the direction the Jotun had fled. "Now come on, these blizzards are gonna keep up and people are in danger from them."

"Keep talking like that and you'll earn a place in the halls of Valhalla." Thor laughed before following. When he caught up with the Flash, Thor removed his cloak and draped it over his companion's shoulders. "You mortals are so fragile, you need to be wrapped up."

"Hehe, thanks big guy." Flash smiled as the two moved deeper into the snow storm. "You know, I think it even looks better on me."

XX The Watchtower XX

"No one is answering when I try the javelin and neither are responding to their communicators." Hawkgirl said to Batman via radio. "They've been gone for hours now and I'm stuck up here until someone comes back with a javelin and picks me up."

"Superman and the others have the second javelin." Batman informed her. "It seems the attack on Aquaman was arranged by members of his own court."

"Dammit." Hawkgirl muttered. "I'm useless up here. I should be down there helping."

"What good would you, or I, be at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean?" Batman asked dryly. "No, for now continuing monitoring the situation in in Norway. It's our first encounter with these 'Jotun' things and we'll need any information we can get."

"And what am I meant to learn?" Hawkgirl asked. "They can control the weather and like it cold, the myths told us that."

"Those myths are old and differ from what Thor's own accounts. Anything we get from them should be considered rumour until proven fact." Batman told her before a nearby console lit up. "Here, I'm linking the Watchtower's computer to the systems here in the cave. Use it to get satellite imagery of the region. Anything you don't recognise as terrestrial log it and I'll study it when I get back to Gotham."

"Fine. But I'm a soldier, not really trained for this kind of thing." Hawkgirl grumbled as she began shifting through the satellite images she now had access to.

"You're a cop, surely a little detective work won't kill you?" Batman asked, although if it was meant to be a joke or not was unclear.

"Yeah, well my usual job description was 'go here, arrest this person and hit'em with my mace if they resisted." Hawkgirl snapped back at him before killing the connection. Rubbing her neck and looking for anything of interest, Hawkgirl started mumbling to herself. "Kryptonians, Martians, Amazons, members of the Green Lantern Corps and now beings straight out of myth… Boy was my briefing off on this one."

XX Norway, Several Miles East of Hammerfest XX

"This one can make spears!" Flash yelled as his opponent, a female Jotun covered in tribal markings and wearing crude jewellery of bone, formed short spears before proceeding to throw them with deadly accuracy.

"All Jotun can form weapons of ice." Thor told him before killing a charging Jotun with an arc of lightning. Casting a quick glance over, Thor realised the giantess facing the Flash was a sorceress and most likely the one causing the blizzards. "Keep her occupied, I'll finish the others off and then deal with her."

"Keep her occupied he says." Flash mumbled, ducking and diving to avoid being impaled. Dodging a spear, Flash heard one of the Jotun cry out in pain as the large icy spike continued on straight into his thigh. wincing to himself, Flash continued to weave around the sorceress' attacks. As he twisted to avoid a spike to the face, the Flash spotted a figure in the distance. The figure appeared to be human, a woman dressed in gold and purple, and was moving her hands in a strange pattern. Turning to alert Thor, the Flash collided with an invisible barrier. Dazed and staggering, he managed a brief yelp of panic as was paralysed and his body temperature began to drop.

"Enough!" A woman's voice rang out as the snow storm grew even worse, to the point where it was impossible to see anything. "Back through the portal, we are done here… And you, Odinson, have a choice. Follow and slay more of my brethren or help your human servant. This storm will kill him."

"Who are you? Why do you come here?" Thor bellowed as he moved towards the voice.

"So the mortal is to die? Fine, follow us to Jotunheim and see how many you can kill before you fall oh might Thor." The unknown sorceress laughed. "This storm will die in ten minutes, the human in five… Why not kill him now, spare him the disgrace of a slow death."

"Dammit." Thor cursed before moving away from the voice and searching for the Flash. Stumbling on his comrade, Thor wrapped his cloak tighter around the smaller man and took flight. Accelerating as fast as he dared with the Flash, Thor headed south for warmer climates.

XX The Watchtower –Two Days Later XX

"How is he?" Thor asked as he entered the medbay.

"Recovering." Batman answered without looking up from the chart he was reading.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, worry in his voice. "I know not what magic affected him but the damage seemed severe."

"Trust me, I've dealt with similar injuries before." Batman said, trying to assure Thor that the Flash would be okay. "He heals quickly. At this rate he'll be fully recovered in another day or two."

"Good." Thor sighed as he looked at the sleeping form of the Flash. "What of his home? He protects it from madmen in costumes as you do Gotham, Should I go there until he's recovered?"

"Diana is there now but I guess she could use the help… Flash's Rogues are used to getting in and out as quickly as possible while teaming up with each other." Batman told him. "She's doing well, but doesn't know the city's layout or what to expect from them."

"Nor would I." Thor admitted in embarrassment.

"Hawkgirl is taking a javelin down in fifteen minutes, catch a ride with her and read up on the way." Batman advised. "Then meet up with Diana and fill her in."

"It may be wiser to just give Diana the files and follow her lead." Thor laughed as he turned to leave. "Facts and maps are my brother's strong suit, not mine… If you're still here when he wakes up, tell him I stopped by will you?"

"If I'm here." Batman agreed.

_**XXXXX**_

_**There we go, what did you guys think? I managed to get both the Jotun, as a whole, and another Thor character into things in one chapter. Eh, I'm gonna try for a chapter of 'Zero's Dark Slayer' this month so check back in January for the next chapter of 'Thunderstruck'.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**{Edit: Did a quick edit to fix a major OOC moment, also fixed other issues mentioned by readers. Hope this is better}**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


	6. Trouble in Paradise

_**Right going to start back on Thunderstruck. The next chapter or two will be covering the events of Paradise Lost [episodes 8 and 9] as well as having flashbacks/details relating to Thor's meetings with the Amazons in the past… I'm going to be mixing the DCAU's Amazons with little bits plucked from the myths, from Marvel's own Amazons {Yeah, Marvel has/had Amazons too} and a few little bits and pieces I'm making up for the sake of the story. The idea is to show how the Amazons of myth changed from a violent and near unstoppable army into the pacifist hide-aways they were in Justice League. **_

_**Like always, I really need feedback on these so I can find out what people like/dislike and so I can work out what areas I need to improve on. So please, review. Another chapter, another attempt to entertain you all. I honestly do not have anything else to add, so on with the show! **_

_**Thor and all characters from it belong to Marvel Comics.**_

_**Justice League and all characters from it belong to DC Comics**_

_**XXXXX**_

XX, Several Miles East of Hammerfest, Norway XX

Surveying the land where he'd clashed with the Jotun several weeks ago, Thor waited while Loki finished casting his spells. The snows had melted and those living to the west faced no danger. Thor liked Norway best out of all the lands of Midgard he had visited. In the past it had been the closest to Asgard's countryside as could be found and he had often hunted in the forests and mountains, learning to catch and prepare the local wildlife before traveling to the other realms and their fiercer beast. Turning to his brother, Thor broke the silence between them.

"How goes your scrying? Any luck identifying the sorceress who'd helped the giants?"

"Unfortunately no, the traces of magic are obscured by what's left from the Jotun and you battling here... What little I can sense is vaguely familiar though." Loki said as he finished whatever spells he'd been using. Closing the space between himself and Thor Loki began running through the list of possible sorceresses. "Huh, Amora perhaps? No, she was in Asgard acting on instructions fr… It wasn't her."

"Karnilla then?" Thor offered, trying to think of any sorceress strong enough to have performed the magic he'd seen used on the Flash. "The Norn Queen has been silent for some time, could she be moving against Asgard?"

"Balder has been visiting Nornheim for the past few weeks, I doubt she would leave to aid some Jotun." Loki muttered while Thor did his best to not think about what she'd be doing that would keep her in her fortress. "Besides, Karnilla has no love for them."

"Good point." Thor conceded before clicking his fingers. "We've been looking at this the wrong way… Let's focus on the kinship comment. Powerful magic users with blood ties to the Jotun must be rarer than powerful magic users, right?"

"Not many no." Loki agreed before listing off all he could think of. "Odin, myself, Hela an… Odin's beard this is bad."

"What, it's not Hela is it?" Thor joked before a worried look crossed his face. "Please don't tell me I have to face Hela."

"No, no no no." Loki muttered as he moved away. "I have to return to Asgard and investigate, I'll return when I have news."

"Loki! Loki dammit get back here!" Thor yelled as Loki teleported himself away. Growling to himself Thor turned his League communicator back on as he took to the skies.

"Come in Thor… Thor are you there?" Batman's voice came across the communicator as Thor reached the North Sea.

"Aye Batman, What do you need?" Thor responded as he slowed down to speak properly with his ally.

"You might be needed state side, how soon can you make it back?" Batman laconically asked.

"To America? I can make Nova Scotia in close to an hour but once over land I would need to slow down." Thor admitted as he looked to Mjolnir on his hip, partly cursing the hammer for still containing much of his power. "Where am I needed?"

"For now you aren't…" Batman told him. "… But Wonder Woman contacted me looking for information on a Felix Faust. I suspect that something may have happened on Themyscira, and that Faust it involved."

"Trouble from that damned island, some things never change." Thor muttered as he stared off to the south. "I'm on my way."

"I take it you have a history with the Amazons?" Batman asked, sounding almost amused.

"Ancient history… History I would rather left buried under the sands of time." Thor said before turning towards the Americas and setting off, building speed all the time. "I shall contact you once I reach mainland America."

XX Above Niagara, Canada – An Hour And A Half Later XX

"Thor, where are you?" Batman's voice sounded in Thor's ear, barely audible over the roar of the wind as the exiled prince rocketed across the border and continued south.

"Several miles south of the border at this point." Thor chuckled with a backward glance. He was going as fast as he dared near inhabited areas.

"Make your way to Metropolis." Batman ordered. "I've found some information on Felix Faust, the man Wonder Woman asked me to look into, and I think you and that hammer of yours might be needed if things go bad."

"What kind of trouble do you expect?" Thor asked as he adjusted his course from towards Gotham to Metropolis.

"Mythical, your area of expertise." Batman said before cancelling the communication.

"Mythical? If it involves Diana and the Amazons then it's got to be Greek myth." Thor reasoned to himself before reaching up to massage his temples. "Olympus, wonderful… This won't end well."

XX Apartment Of Felix Faust, Metropolis XX

Following the others into the small, cramped apartment Thor was struck by how much it reminded him of his brother Loki's own study back in Asgard. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in shelves baring thick tomes while relics of power and importance covered almost every flat surface. While Thor could not sense it himself he knew the entire apartment was saturated with magical energy, Mjolnir having developed a faint glow from all the background magic it was absorbing. Positioning himself in front of one of the windows, so as not to accidently touch or break anything, Thor surveyed the room they occupied and mentally checked off each of the cultures who's history was represented by Faust's impressive, for a mortal, collection.

"Are you going to help?" Diana asked when she noticed he wasn't searching.

"I've spent enough time in a sorcerer's study to know…" Thor began before a sceptre that the Flash had been handling attempted to vaporise Batman. "… Not to touch anything in case that happens."

While Batman chewed out the Flash on touching artefacts he knows nothing about Thor suppressed a chuckle as the others discretely put down the items they had picked up. Slowly shaking his head Thor asked what Batman had learned so far on the apartment's owner.

"Felix Faust, once a respected Professor of Archaeology who became fascinated with the mystic arts." Batman said, dropping old archived photos of the man on one of the tables for them to inspect. "His heretical ideas saw him kicked out of the university… He swore revenge on those who mocked him and several disappeared soon afterwards under 'mysterious circumstances'."

"I've a pretty good idea what happened to them." Wonder Woman said, breaking away from the others in inspect a display on which sat three carved stone faces, each sporting a look of sheer terror.

"He's mad." Superman gasped as he, J'onn and the Flash joined Wonder Woman .

"That's not all, I've found his journal." Batman continued as he held up the leather bound notebook. "The last entries make reference to Tartarus."

"The pit of lost souls." Wonder Woman gasped while Thor shot her a very worried 'this is gonna suck' look.

"I thought that was just a myth." Superman said, drawing an incredulous from the Flash who pointed over at the resident god.

"If only it was." Thor sighed as he took the journal from Batman and began to leaf through it.

"Long ago, in ancient times, my Mother fell in love with a god... Lord Hades." Wonder Woman began to explain. "But when war broke out between the gods and their ancient enemies, the Titans, Hades struck a traitorous deal. He would deliver Mt. Olympus into the Titan's hands and in return he would be given dominion over all humanity. He tricked my mother Hippolyta into opening the gates of Olympus to the Titans... There was a battle of which muses still sing. The gods fought back and won. As punishment Zeus cast Hades into the Pit of Tartarus where he would rule over the dead... My mother, for her unwitting part, was charged with guarding the gate to the Underworld."

"And we are collecting the key." Thor cut in, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Turning the journal to the others he pointed to several sketches of the relics they'd been collecting and one of them combined together.

"But why would Faust want it?" The Flash wondered aloud.

"Only one reason, he intends to use it." Batman explained as he finished assembling the key.

"Where is this gateway?" Superman asked, looking from Batman to Thor to Wonder Woman.

"On/Beneath Themyscira." Thor and Wonder Woman answered simultaneously. Under Wonder Woman's questioning gaze Thor just shrugged and explained his answer. "Well it was on ground level when I last set foot on Themyscira."

"Regardless of wither it's on or below Themyscira, Diana you can't give this to Faust." Superman said as he took the key from Batman and prepared to crush it.

"If I don't then my mother and sisters will remain petrified forever." Wonder Woman argued before Batman cut her off.

"And if you do it could mean the end of the world."

While Batman and Superman were staring down Wonder Woman Thor slipped away from them and made for the exit to Faust's apartment. Diana's tale did not match up with his own memories of the Olympians or the Amazons. He had questions, questions that needed answers and Thor knew where he could get his answers. Stepping out onto the roof of the apartment building and out into the raging storm Thor paused, feeling the wind and listening to the thunder. Drawing Mjolnir and preparing to drain the storm for the necessary power Thor paused when he heard someone step out onto the roof behind him.

"Big guy, what are you doing?" The Flash asked as he caught up with Thor.

"I have questions that need answers and I need to seek permission to set foot on Themyscira." Thor said as lightning bolts arced from the sky and where absorbed into Mjolnir. "I shall rendezvous with you all at Themyscira when I can."

"Wait a minute, we might be fighting gods and ghoulies from Greece and you're running off to play twenty questions?" The Flash yelled while he stepped back to avoid any of the lightning bolts, one sap in a lifetime was plenty. "You're almost as tough as Supes, and you got that hammer, we might need you."

"If I were to attempt and set foot on Themyscira without permission from Olympus it could cause a war between Olympus and Asgard." Thor said gravely as he finished draining the storm of power and began to rise into the air. "A war that would most likely be fought here on Midgard…Don't worry Flash, I will be there to aid you at the Gates of Tartarus."

"Dammit big guy." The Flash yelled as Thor used Mjolnir to punch a hole through reality and travel out of the dimension.

XX Gates of Olympus XX

Pan the satyr, god of the wilds, shepherds and flocks was enjoying the peace away from the other gods and their arguing. Sitting back against the gates and playing a relaxing tune on his pipes, the son of Hermes failed to notice a rip in the fabric of reality open and spit out a large and armoured Asgardian.

"…Huh?" Pan muttered when a large shadow fell across him. Looking up Pan found himself looking at one of those barbarians from the north glaring down at him. Yelping in terror, Pan shot to his feet and turned to flee… Only to be yanked off the ground by his horns and brought nose to nose with the barbarian.

"Get me Zeus and whoever claims dominion over the Amazons of Themyscira." Thor ordered before dropping Pan and crossing his arms.

"O-Okay… S-Sure." Pan stuttered before scampering to his feet and rushing away, pausing only for an instant at the gates to ensure Thor hadn't followed and wasn't going to barge in after him. Once he was safely inside the gates, and they had been sealed, did Pan begin screaming at the top of his lungs. "Barbarians! Barbarians at the gate! To arms, to arms!"

Vowing silently to himself that he'd turn that pipe playing pain into goat stew, which he was quite skilled at preparing, Thor did his best to appear relaxed and not hostile as all of Olympus gathered weapons and armour in reaction to his arrival.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Right leave it there for now. Next chapter sees most of the Amazon's history for this fic's universe revealed [I'm mixing parts of Marvel's Amazons, DC Comics Amazons, the DCAU's Amazons and the Mythic Amazons all together to make it] and the League vs. Hades… And the Titans.**_

_**I'm dyslexic, so please point out any mistakes in spelling or grammar [I spell things the way they do in England and Ireland, so some things may look off to Americans]. Please leave your opinion via review or send them via PM, I'd like to know what you think. Well, I think that's everything I've gotta say so, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**This is Highvalour saying bye and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
